AND THE YOUNG BLOOD
by ParanormalJen
Summary: The librarians team up with a witch to solve disappearances...but they soon realize they got more then what they bargained for.


AND THE YOUNG BLOOD

PROLOGUE

Life as a waitress in Oregon was pretty boring. You served people who sometimes didn't always appreciate you. Today was one of those days where I felt like screaming into a pillow or possibly smothering the customer with it. A customer who happened to be a regular in the diner in this small town.

"Harry," I said trying to remain calm and placid as I explained the situation to this old man yet again. "I've explained to you that the lunch special was over at 1 o'clock. It's now 3:30 Pm. We cannot serve it. You know this!"

"That's ridiculous!" he exclaimed angrily. "People eat lunch at different times! You simply can't cut off at a specific time!"

"Harry…" I was cut off by him pounding his fist on the table rattling some silver ware.

I actually took a step back. While he looked old and frail, there was something ominous about him that sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't know what it was but I was suddenly spooked. My finger nails dug into my notepad and I clutched my pen tightly as the old man slid from the booth and stood up. He got right into my face. He smelled of beer and smoke. His pale blue eyes were locked on me but had a sinister darkness behind them. He was wearing a pair of tan pants and a navy shirt. His skin was mottled with age spots and his hair was white but starting to thin out. His face was weathered like he'd been outdoors a lot and worked in the sun. He jabbed a bony finger at me and took another step closer. Harold normally didn't behave this way. Something was seriously wrong with him. Scared now, I took a step back and felt my breathing hitch in my chest. I actually started to shake a bit not knowing what his intention was. Just before Harry opened his mouth, I heard an irritated and angry shout behind me.

"Hey!" a man's voice cut through the air. "Do not think about putting your hand on her!"

In a blink of an eye, a man wearing jeans and a dark blue plaid shirt stood next to me. He was really cute. He was about my height, with scruffy looking dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had a bit of an accent which sounded southern but I couldn't pin point it. He looked at the old man, who by now looked even more sinister.

"Aw are you here to rescue the princess?" Harry sneered at him. "How noble of you."

"Look," the man said taking a step closer to the old man but was sort of stepping in front of me. "She said that the lunch special is over. She doesn't make the rules—the owner of the diner does. No need to get all in a bunch over it."

"Stay out of it, cowboy," Harry said smirking. "Or you'll regret it."

The man looked confused for a moment as Harry grabbed him by the throat and flung him into one of the booths. People cried out and began running from the diner. The man crashed into the table splintering it in half. I dropped my pad and pen and rushed over to him. I kneeled down beside him and put my hands on his shoulder gently shaking him.

"Mr, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

He let out a groan of pain as Harry stood over us. His eyes glowed a reddish color before he turned and ran out the front door. I began carefully helping the man get to his feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked again as he finally got to his feet and sat down to get his bearings and to recover. I sat down across from him. I could hear police sirens in the distance getting closer.

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I think my wrist is sprained but nothing serious." He said. His voice was kind of gruff and gravely, but kind and soft at the same time. "What about you? You okay yourself?"

I nodded.

"Yes, thanks to you," I said softly smiling at him. "I'm Esther. Esther Holmes."

The man returned my smile. "Jacob Stone."

He extended his hand out and I gently shook it.

I felt a bit of heat creeping into my cheeks but I quickly caught myself and cleared my throat.

"He's a regular," I explained to Jacob. "So his behavior today was really off." I frowned. "For a moment his eyes glowed red. I think I'm going crazy."

"No, no you're not," Jacob said shaking his head. "I saw it too. I have some friends who might be able to help."

My name is Esther Holmes. I'm 30 years old with shoulder length blond hair with black streaks mixed in. It was layered with soft curls. People told me I had a heart shaped face with high cheekbones. I worked for Carls' Diner here in Oregon for about 3 years. My family was scattered around the States. My father passed away when I was 16, and I had lived with my mother until the grief had pushed her into depression. She's now in a special home being monitored carefully. It broke my heart to see her there but it was the only safest place for her. She was unable to live on her own because a little bit of dementia had settled in as well.

When I was 16, I found out I could do magic. It was frightening because I had no idea what was going on. My mother told me that we came from a long line of witches, but good ones. She was one herself and taught me growing up before my father's death took a toll on her. I was never able to tell anyone what I could do because I knew how people behaved and reacted to things they can't understand. People would say I worship the devil or some such nonsense. So telling people my talent was really rough and hard. I had to exercise caution before I was able to. The only one that knew the real me was my best friend, Lily Weiss. She worked at the diner as well. And even that took me several months before I fully confessed to her. She took it rather cool actually. She believed in things like magic and the paranormal. I was so grateful toward her and we'd just become even closer ever since.

Now I stood in the annex of a large library which was called the Metropolitan Library. We'd stepped through one set of doors and 'poof' we were inside a different building. It was like a magical doorway to different places or dimensions. There was an Asian guy standing across from us, along with a red haired young woman, a blond haired woman, and an older man with graying hair in a navy suit and tie. Jacob introduced them one by one.

Ezekiel, Cassandra, Eve and Mr. Jenkins. Ezekiel was a brilliant thief who knew his way around security systems pretty well. Cassandra was extraordinary with math and Eve, who was a 'Guardian' of the others including Jacob. Jacob had given me a brief rundown of what went on. I could tell by Mr. Jenkin's expression that he wasn't too thrilled with that.

I was wearing the pale pink waitress uniform. It had a scalloped neckline and the skirt came to my knees. My hair was pulled into a messy bun and several shorter strands hung down against my cheeks. I had applied light pink eyeshadow and clear lip gloss on. Small diamond stud earrings glittered in my ears.

"Okay," Eve said slowly as we had stood around a desk scattered with books, a golden orb and other paraphernalia. "So you said his eyes glowed bright red before he left?"

I nodded.

"Yeah I saw it too," Jacob said glancing around at everyone. "According to Esther here, he's a regular and this is the first time he's behaved off."

"Has anyone come to the conclusion that perhaps he's just grumpy today?" Mr. Jenkins asked frowning as the others looked at him.

"So what about his glowing red eyes?" Jacob asked him folding his arms across his chest. "We just imagined that?"

"No," Mr. Jenkins said shaking his head. "But perhaps we can discuss this at a later time."

"Mate are you off your rocker?" Ezekiel said tilting his head. "Clearly this dude had something magical going on. Glowing red eyes?"

"We have to be careful," Mr. Jenkins said exhaling. "We need to shield people from the magic especially if it falls into the wrong hands."

"Jenkins," Jacob said. "She saw it with her own eyes. I think she's entitled to know what's happening being it happened right in front of her."

"I agree," Cassandra chimed in flashing me a bright smile.

"Alright, fine," Mr. Jenkins said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Mr. Jenkins," I proceeded softly. "I don't think you have to worry about magic falling into the wrong hands with me."

"Why?" Eve said with interest and curiosity.

I knew I had to show them what I could do. Something told me I could trust them. I generally listened to my gut as it was never wrong. Taking a deep breath, I held up two fingers on each hand and did a small circle in the air with them. A thin trace of blue light traced the pattern out in the air. Then I held my right palm up and a glowing blue orb of fire appeared. I could hear startled gasps around.

"She's a witch," I heard Cassandra whisper under her breath. "Cool. I've never met one in real life before."

I closed my palm into a fist and the fire disappeared including the circle etched into the air in front of me.

"Cool," Ezekiel said grinning. "Your eyes changed color to the same color as the orb. Freaky, but cool."

"I haven't seen one in a long time," Mr. Jenkins said musingly. "They were thought to be rare and extinct."

"You make it seem like I'm some kind of rare species," I said lightly.

"In a sense, yes," he said. "Most were killed during the Salem witch trials, but among them were innocent women."

I felt Jacob gently take my hand and flip it over examining my palm. I could feel him run a thumb over my heel and palm. Clearly he was shocked that I hadn't any burns. I looked at him. I hoped he didn't think I was a freak or anything. The others clearly seemed okay. He studied me for several moments and was silent, which at this point my heart was pounding loudly in my chest like a rabbits.

It was several agonizing moments before he responded.

"So you can conjure glowing balls of fire," he said. "Blue ones at that."

He slowly broke into a grin, which was contagious because I matched his grin in relief.

"So you guys don't think I'm a freak or anything?" I asked glancing at each of them in turn.

"Nope," Ezekiel said shaking his head. "We've seen much stranger things believe me."

Eve smiled at me.

"Okay onto this glowy eyed old man," Even said. "Jenkins, what do you think it could be?"

"I don't rightly know, not without more information," He said. "I'm gonna need some evidence so I can start searching the database to see what kind of magic is at play."

"Esther, do you know where he lives by chance?" Cassandra asked curiously.

I nodded.

"Actually yes," I said. "He's well known around town. Most people know him."

"Great," Eve said slipping a gun into her waist band behind her back. "Let's go."

I watched Jenkins spin a large globe and what appeared to be a magnifying glass settled back on the towns location on the globe. A glowing white light appeared under a pair of white glass pane doors with embroidery along them. They opened and white smoke billowed out into the annex. Eve and Cassandra quickly jogged through disappearing into the smoke. Then Ezekiel followed suit. Jacob motioned for me to follow him. I followed him. After all, I had done it before. It was strange and took a little getting used to.

There was a slight tug at my stomach but then two doors opened before us and we spilled out into the town. It looked like we emerged from the side of one of the bakery's. The doors closed behind us and Eve turned to me.

"What's his address?"

I gave it to her and we began walking along the sidewalk in the direction I'd relayed to her. Cassandra and Ezekiel began talking animatedly with Eve. I walked along side Jacob, matching his stride easily.

"So what do you do?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm a historian," he said to me. "I studied ancient art and architecture mostly. The latter is kinda my specialty."

"Wow," I said softly. "That's really interesting."

There was a bit of silence that followed before he seemed to get up the courage to ask me a question.

"Can—may I ask you a personal question?" he prompted sounding a bit nervous.

"Sure," I said shrugging a shoulder.

"When did you find out—you know," he said. "What you were able to do?"

"Oh," I said smiling. "When I was 16. My mom taught me everything she knew before she ended up in the hospital." (I caught his remorseful expression before I continued) "My father died and for a while she seemed okay…then she just took a turn downhill." I said. "I dunno. She just slipped into this depression and never seemed to snap out of it."

"I'm sorry," Jacob said sounding pained. "I didn't mean-" his voice trailed off but I stopped him.

"It's okay," I said earnestly and reassuringly. "I actually have to go there once we're done here."

"Do you need a lift?" Jacob asked.

"Actually my car's at the diner," I said brightly. "But thank you."

Jacob nodded.

We arrived at the home of Harold Daniels. He lived in an old Victorian style house with a wraparound porch. There were vines snaking up the side of the house and the porch pillars. The house looked creepy and haunted from the outside. They'd come up with a plan, saying they were from the Oregon Historical Society to check out the house. It was a good cover story.

We carefully climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened with a loud whine and creak.

"Like that's not creepy at all," Ezekiel said.

Eve pulled out her gun and slowly led us inside.

"Mr. Daniels?" Eve called. "My names Eve. We're with the Oregon Historical Society. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your house."

Eve motioned to Cassandra and Ezekiel to check the upstairs. She, Jacob and I checked the first floor. We were now in the living room. The curtains were drawn and I could see small dust particles dancing in the beams of light that broke through the openings in the curtains.

"What's that awful smell?" Eve said wincing as she raised her wrist to her nostrils.

I winced too. It smelled like rotting meat and decay. My stomach threatened to violently churn and heave. Jacob was even struggling to keep whatever food down he'd eaten as we made our way into the kitchen. The kitchen had dirty dishes and food rotting on the table. It looked as though someone hadn't lived here in years, which I knew wasn't true.

"How long has he lived here?" Eve asked.

"Since he was born," I commented looking around. "This whole thing seems wrong. I don't understand it."

At that moment, the basement door opened slowly and we whirled around and spied Harold standing there with his head inclined slightly. His eyes glowing red and he looked murderous. Eve raised her gun.

Harry let out a growl and suddenly Eve cried out and dropped her gun. The handle was glowing red as though it had been dipped in extreme heat. She shook her hand. Jacob quickly stepped in front of me protectively as he kept his arm out.

"What are you people doing in my house?" he demanded.

"We're from the historical society." Eve said cradling her hand against her midsection.

"Liars," Harry said glaring at her. "You're Librarians," he said sneering. "And this one's a witch." He said turning his eyes onto me. "I hate witches." He raised his hand as though he was holding an invisible cup. Suddenly, it felt like fingers closing around my throat, squeezing tightly. I began gasping as I raised my own fingers to my throat half expecting to feel his fingers there but there was nothing. I began taking a few steps back, as though trying to escape whatever had a hold on me.

Jacob took a few steps toward Harry but Harry back handed the air and Jacob went flying. He crashed into, the table. I kept gagging, trying to get this to stop, whatever it was. My back hit the wall and I was partially bent over as I felt as though my lungs were burning and blackness threatened to encroach on my vision. I saw Jacob knocked unconscious and that only made me anger. Harry was hurting my new found friends. I flung my hand out to Harry and a burst of white energy shot from my palm and hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards.

Finally that tightening feeling around my throat released. Eve rushed over to Jacob to make sure he was okay. Gasping for breath, I stood in front of Eve and Jacob ready for a fight. I heard Jacob let out a groan and glanced over at them. Eve had Jacob's arm around her shoulders. He had a gash on his temple which was bleeding. I turned my eyes back onto Harry who was now standing. His face distorted and twisted into something hideous and repulsive. Almost like a demon of some sort before Harry bolted out the back door. We heard the pounding of feet coming down the stairs as Cassandra and Ezekiel came down.

"What on earth happened?" Cassandra asked anxiously and worriedly as I grabbed the back of one of the chairs, slowly taking deep breaths. My throat felt like it was burning.

"I am gonna call Jenkins and tell him what just happened," Eve said pulling out her cell phone and dialing.

"Are you alright?" Ezekiel said to me anxiously.

"I'm fine," I said my voice coming out in a bit of a wheeze. "But this is definitely _not_ the Harry I know. His face contorted into some kind of demonic..." my voice trailed off as I felt a shiver run down my spine.

After a few moments, Eve got off the phone.

"We're to stick by Esther," she relayed to the others. "Jenkins thinks it's some kind of demon invading Harry's body. But why it seems to be after her we don't know. He's doing research now to see if he can pinpoint what particular demon might be at play. We gotta get Jacob to the hospital. He might have a concussion."

Jacob was checked out. He had a mild concussion and was instructed to take it easy and we were to keep an eye on him. I told Eve that I had to stop by the hospital to check on my mom.

We exited the elevator and began walking down the corridor. There were other patients wandering the halls with nurses and some were in wheelchairs. We found her room and I gently knocked on the door before I entered. Mom was sitting up eating lunch.

"Hi mom," I said cheerfully as I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "How are you today?"

She looked up at me.

"Who are you?" she asked frowning.

"It's me," I said warmly to her. "Esther. Your daughter."

A light went off behind her eyes as recognition finally fell across her face. I fought back tears. The others were silently standing behind me near the door way.

"Can you do that pretty thing you did last week?" Mom asked me eagerly. "It's so pretty honey and I love seeing it. It's like magic."

I smiled and nodded as I raised two fingers into the air and did a swirling motion. A string of blue butterfly's appeared and fluttered around her in a glittering mass. Her whole face lit up as she reached out to touch them. I sensed someone behind me. It was Eve.

"How is she?" she asked me quietly watching Mom interact with the butterflys.

"Bad," I said in a broken voice. "Her memories fading bad. She doesn't even remember being a witch. She's slipping."

After a few moments the butterfly's dissipated and she went back to eating. She ignored me for the I rest of the time we were there. I felt hot tears threatening to spill over as I gave her kiss good-bye.

The other's had solemn expressions on their faces as I passed them. I stepped out into the hall and pinched the bridge of my nose. I fought back the tears but I felt a few escape and run down my cheek. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. I looked up and spied Eve.

"I'm so sorry," she said to me apologetically and warmly. "It's not easy dealing with this. I assume she has Alzheimer's?"

I nodded and wiped at a few tears that escaped.

"Yeah," I said nodding. "She's slowly forgetting who I am." I said miserably.

We began leaving the hospital. Cassandra and Ezekiel both put a hand on my shoulder affectionately. I felt Jacob walking along side me.

"I'm so sorry about your mom," he said quietly.

I sniffled a bit and offered him a wan smile.

"Thanks," I said exhaling loudly. "She's all I got right now."

He had a pained expression on his face as we headed back to the library. I was exhausted and wanted to get out of my uniform. Eve said that there were some clothes back at the library I could borrow and a way to freshen up. They didn't want to leave me alone being Harry was after me. They still needed to figure out what kind of demon was possessing Harry, let alone why it was after me to begin with.

After I was able to freshen up, I felt a bit better. I stood in between Cassandra and Eve as Jenkin's began going through some books.

"I've narrowed the demon down to three," he said looking up at us. "A Varge, which has been known to want to destroy lives and cause chaos. A Hipus, which takes over a person who basically has given up on life and wants to make others depressed and miserable. And finally a Ra'an. These demons destroy witches and have personal vendettas. They hold grudges easily."

"I think the latter is the winner," Ezekiel said dryly. "But we still have to find out why he's targeting Esther."

"Yeah that is the tricky part," Jenkins said slowly. "They only reveal their true intentions toward their targets."

"So basically we need to use Esther as bait to find out why and then come up with a way to get rid of it?" Jacob said slowly. "I'm not liking the plan too much if that's what we're going with."

"I don't like it either," Eve said turning to him. "But there is no other way-right Jenkins?"

"Unfortunately no," Jenkins said as eight pairs of eyes turned onto me. "Are you ready for this Miss Holmes?"

With all eyes on me, I took a deep breath. I had no choice—we had to figure out why this demon wanted me and how to stop him. We needed to get Harry back to himself.

"Let's do this," I said firmly.


End file.
